Querido Mundo
by Coyote Smith
Summary: "Todos ustedes me querían fuera de su vida. Ahora estoy ." La nota de suicidio de Wendy Testaburger. Style (Stan/Kyle) *Reenviado, com pequeñas revisiones*. Traducido de "Dear World" de John-SP150


Nota del autor: Considerado por todos los que he hablado como mi mejor trabajo ... así que aquí está, de nuevo en después de un poco más de un año de estar offline. Espero que las personas todavía disfruten.

Querido mundo,

Si estás leyendo esto, estoy muerta. Y todo está fingiendo estar triste. Y eso es exactamente por qué estoy haciendo esto.

Es de la naturaleza humana sentir culpa y tristeza en la muerte de otro - pero no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que estoy muerta. Tiene mucho más que ver con el concepto de la muerte que conmigo. Nunca se preocuparon por mí en cuanto estaba viva, sino porque ahora que ustedes son indirectamente responsables de lo que me ha pasado que se sienten culpables. Ustedes van a centrarse en todas las cosas buenas que hice y actuarán como si yo fuera una santa. Irán en las noticias y decirle a todos lo que futuro brillante que tenía,que buena chica que era, que ninguno de ustedes vio eso venir. Y si yo estuviese viva, ustedes pensarían exactamente lo que hicieron antes, y no te importarían una mierda si yo viviese o muriese. Hasta que morí. Y ahora ustedes todos están ahí sentados leyendo esta nota y fingiendo que no saben por qué sucedió esto.

He estado pensando en esto desde hace mucho tiempo, en realidad. Por supuesto en el tercer grado todo el mundo me conocía - Yo era franca, política y tenía un futuro brillante por delante. Yo sabía lo que quería ser y lo que quería volverme- Yo ,estudiaba mucho, manteníae una vida social activa, tenía un gran novio, y, en general, yo estaba feliz. Todo era perfecto, excepto la destrucción frecuente de la ciudad y la pérdida de familiares y amigos de vez en cuando. Pero todo cambió para mí en la secundaria. De repente cambié. Mis amistades cambiarán. Mis relaciones cambiarán. Era como si todo el mundo que yo conociese había se convertido en una persona completamente diferente. Había una especie de cambio masivo que no entendí en ese momento, y mi vida se volvió patas arriba.

Todos ustedes me mirarón y me llamaró puta posesiva. Yo era una egocéntrica prima donna cachonda, reina del drama, perra estúpida. Una vez la chica más popular de la escuela, y de repente yo no era nada, nada. Si tomaba orgullo en mi cabello o em mi cuerpo, estaba siendo una prima donna auto-obsesiva. Si no lo hiciera y actuase modesta o dudase de mí, yo era una puta que buscaba atención. Si comiera algún alimento,era una cerda gorda asquerosa, pero si yo no comese en absoluto, yo era una puta anoréxica superficial. Si tratara de hablar con la gente, yo no estaba dando a nadie la oportunidad de hablar. Si yo estuviese tranquila y guardé para mí, yo estaba dejando que cada uno hiciese el trabajo para mí y esperaba demasiado de los demás. Todo porque les impedia de estar juntos. La "Pareja de oro" de la ciudad - todo el mundo sabía que los dos iban a enganchar desde el primer día. Excepto yo, por lo visto.

No había nadie en que yo podía confíar. Mis padres ni siquiera parecían entender que yo tuviese problemas. Había perdido a mi amor de la infancia para siempre y ni siquiera podía considerar pedir que vuelva - infierno, ni para hablar con él - que sólo consolidaría lo que todo el mundo me había dicho. No lo merecía. Yo era una puta sin valor que buscaba atención y pos su aspecto y su vida amorosa. Que siempre argumenta a favor por el bien de la discusión. Quién fue la sabe-todo idiota, sin embargo no sabía absolutamente nada de nada. Eso era venenoso, y como mis amigos desaparecieron, no tenía manera de lidiar con las cosas. Yo no tenía ideas para soluciones creativas ya que estaba sin fuente de inspiración, que ya no podía manejar los debates políticos más - todo fue volviendose basura y se manteniendo hundiendo más y más.

Tengo algunas últimas palabras para algunas personas elejidas:

Mamá & Papá:

Amo a ustedes. De verdad. Ni por un minuto duden de si mismos - esto fue mucho más allá de su control. Ustedes dos eran muy buenos padres y sé que lo intentaste todo lo posible para ayudarme, pero no había mucho lo que ustedes dos podrían hacer. Ustedes dos tenían una popularidad natural cuando niños, y sus puestos de trabajo mantenian tan ocupados la mayor parte del dí tanto los dos y sé que intentasten lo más fuerte que podían, pero no puedo arreglar el resto del mundo. Me encanta mucho los dos y lo más difícil de esto es imaginando sus reacciones. Por favor, sigan adelante...

Butters:

Realmente nunca llegué a conocerlo, pero siempre dijiste "hola" en el pasillo. Probablemente era nada para ti, pero era todo para mí. Era bueno saber que alguien se fijaba en mí. Siempre fuiste una persona muy agradable. Por favor, no cambies nunca.

Kenny:

Sé que probablemente piensas que te odiaba, pero créeme, Kenny, que eso no era posible. Cada pequeño halago que me dabas hacia que mi corazón agitase sólo para saber que alguien me creia atractiva. Sexista como era, "buenas tetas" realmente podría hacer mi día a veces. Usted fue una de las últimas personas que parecían tener algún respeto por mí. Hasta que por fin, en el primer año que me dijiste que no podías hablar con alguien que hizo sus mejores amigos miserables. Lo siento.

Eric Cartman:

El único chico que alguna vez me dijo que me amaba - y que era usted. Fue Eric Theodore Cartman, el gordo, racista, malhablado, sociópata psicótico egocéntrico. El niño que ha intentado iniciar el genocidio y la dominación del mundo. El chico que salió del armario y dijo "Wendy no cuenta." Yo debería haber correspondido a sus sentimientos, pero no pude. Eras ... usted. Entonces me dijeron que deberíamos reunirmos porque éramos los niños más odiados en la escuela. Y luego llegó el día que ganaste el gran partido de hockey y me superó en popularidad y se rió de eso. Supongo que es verdad cuando dicen ... la gente cambia. Lo siento si no te amé de vuelta, Eric. Quizás soy una perra por no aceptar el romance de un sociópata. Cuando mear en mi tumba, no apunta para las flores, por favor.

Bebe:

Te extraño tanto. Solíamos ser mejores amigas. Luego en la mitad de la escuela secundaria dejamos de hablar. Te invitaba muchas veces, pero no parecías importarte con nada. De repente usted no quería hablar de los zapatos o la política o de los animales o incluso de los niños. No teníamos nada en común más. Cuando decias "hola" a usted, dejabas de contestar de nuevo. Lo siguiente que supe que había perdido a mi mejor amiga para siempre. Tal vez no éramos las mismas personas que pensábamos que éramos más. Tal vez ambos nos crecimos y nos apartamos. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos. Espero que sus nuevas amigas sean mejores que yo.

Heidi:

Las palabras hieren. No eres más que una egoísta, uma puta que daba puñaladas por la espalda. Usted fingió ser mi amiga y dijiste a todo el mundo hasta mi último secreto, y lo hizo peor por mentir y tirar en cualquier "mala acción" que comprendedeses. Usted les dijo lo que hice a esa vieja maestra sustituta, y de las chicas en Facebook que me asustarón más que una niña. Me hiciste sentir como todo lo que decían de mí era correcto. Cada vez que me llamabas puta, o una boba, o una vadia, las palabras atravesaban en rodajas a través de mi piel, y yo no podía confiar en nadie nunca más. No tengo excusas para ti. Sólo espero que estés satisfecha con usted misma.

Kyle:

Quiero odiarte. Pero de alguna manera no puedo. Somos muy parecidos. Me veo en ti. Usted tiene ojos marrones, eres inteligente, sabes sobre política, tiene moral, eres rápido a la ira ... tenemos mucho en común, no puedo odiarte. Eres ardiente e independiente y en un momento eramos personas muy similares ... pero guardaste su independencia, su temperamento y usted permaneció franco. Me convertí en la perra psicópata tímida que nadie le gustaba. Se transformó en un joven popular, guapo y entonces saliste del armario y se convirtiste en una sensación en toda la escuela. Luego llegó la noticia de que estabas enamorado de mi novio. Me encogí de hombros - parecía un rumor tan tonto. Pero yo estaba en el camino de su relación y eso hacía qu ninguno de ustedes tendría eso. Y entonces todo explotó en mi cara ignorante. Lo siento, Kyle. Siento haber impedido ustedes dos de seren felices. Espero que ambos tengan una vida maravillosa juntos.

Todavía te amo. Siempre y para siempre. Nada puede cambiar eso, no importa cuántas veces me siento aquí y diga a mí misma lo jodidamente estúpida que soy para él, no importa cuánto trate de ignorarlo, seguir adelante y olvidar. No importa lo que pase, yo nunca te olvidaré, o la primera vez que vi tu cara. Pensé que nuestro amor estaba escrito en las estrellas, pero el mundo conspiraba para separarnos. Cada momento que yo estaba con usted, nada importaba excepto nosotros y todo estaba tranquilo. Nunca esperé que las cosas terminan como ocurrió. Nunca esperé que venisies a mi casa y me acusaste de ir detrás de su espalda y tratando de evitar que no vieses a Kyle porque era "homofóbica". Nunca esperé que dijieras que Kyle había dicho "todo" acerca de la Sra. Ellen y del Facebook y de las tetas falsas. Nunca esperé que huyeses con Kyle y decidiste no volver a hablar conmigo otra vez. Debería haberlo visto venir. Cada momento que pasamos juntos fue Kyle esto, Kyle eso. O el hecho de que vomitaba constantemente en mí. Sé que yo no era la novia perfecta - no se podía ser. Pero de alguna manera, yo todavía pensaba que estaríamos juntos para siempre, como una niña tonta atrapado en su cuento de hadas de la princesa de fantasía.

Y pienso en todas las veces que usted y Kyle, Kenny y Eric se separaron en aventuras sin mí, y lo cerca que ustedes eran. Y como cada vez que parecía que me involucraba, Kyle parecía estar tan molesto. Y luego, de repente tenía sentido - a todo el mundo. Usted y Kyle se amaban. De repente, todo el mundo estaba convencido de que yo era una militante feminista puta homofóbica que odiaba a todos los hombres y no le permitirá estar con otras chicas, todo por culpa de un par de cosas que sucedieron en el tercer y cuarto grado. Por supuesto que estaba un poco celosa - Pensé que todas las niñas se pusieron un poco celosas. Pensé: ¿Qué tipo de chica no estaría celosa de ver a su hombre con otra chica? Pero supongo que estaba equivocada. Supongo que estaba viviendo en un mundo de fantasía de mi propia creación, no mejor que la psicópata que via a mí mismo. Me gustaría poder volver atrás y pararme de hacer esas cosas. Me gustaría poder cambiar el pasado.

No sabía que te gustaba Kyle. ¿Cómo podría? Pensé que me querías. Me dijiste que me amabas. Pensé que habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos en nuestras vidas que nosotos seríamos - pero, de nuevo, tú y Kyle pasaron por muchas cosas más. Yo estaba ciego a su dolor y lo siento por eso. Cuando tuvimos nuestros pequeñas rompimientos no debería haber tenido que volver. No debería haber sido egoísta y yo debí dejarte estar con Kyle. No quería te impedir de ser feliz, Stan. Yo nunca quise evitar que usted sea feliz. Ahora tú y Kyle no tendrán que preocuparse por mí, sin embargo. Ahora sólo voy a ser un recuerdo lejano, aquella puta estúpida que usted fue novio durante ocho años. Espero que usted y Kyle tengan un futuro increíble juntos, sinceramente espero...

Supongo que eso es todo.

Lo siento por todo. Supongo que ahora me voy a ir a tomar la vieja pistola de mi padre de su cajón del dormitorio. Hay muchas posibilidades de que todos estarán viendo esta carta dentro de una hora, supuendo que mis padres llegan a casa del trabajo, y a continuación, llamen a todos, asumiendo que todo llegue a tiempo. Saludos.

Todos ustedes me querían fuera de su vida. Ahora estoy.

Atentamente,

Gwendolyn "Wendy" Marie Testaburger

Nota del autor: Espero que esto cambie las mentes de algunas personas cuando miren a Wendy, pero estoy seguro que la mayoría de la gente descartará eso como basura. Demonios, tal vez es basura, escribí eso hace tres o cuatro años -, pero como he dicho antes, mucha gente me dice que este es mi mejor trabajo, así que aquí tienes.

Nota del traductor: He traducido este fic hace algunos días. La autoria es de John-SP150, que escrebía fic de South park hasta febrero de 2013. He pedido su autorización para traducir esta historia. Y sí, es su mejor fic em mi opinión(he ayudado también que para que él pusiese de vuelta em )


End file.
